dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
AOTB:LnDProductions
Timeline 1 = |-| Timeline 2 = 'LnDProductions '''is a character in Attack of the B-Team series. History Together with Rewas514 and Doublepulse, Rewas participates in Attack of the B-Team series with tons of mods in one mod pack with morphing powers after killing mobs. Headquarters Arc At the start, the team couldn't really survive with constantly dying over and over again, due to hunger problems and mob spawning. They've built a temporary shelter in a cave, but it didn't help them from getting killed over and oever again. He killed some mobs to gain access to their form and powers, such as witches, zombies, spiders, etc... After inspecting nearby ares, LnD found a good post to build their headquarters. The place was on a mountain, not too far from original spawn. The team collected enough materials and constructed first floor of the headquarters out of wood. They also used different blocks and items that can be only found in Attack of the B-Team modpack to make various chests, crafting tables and other unique materials. Research Arc LnD started to research items and blocks that were exclusive in B-Team World so they could have easier and interesting lives. The team started to mine and collect new ores and blocks. After enough research, LnD built a smeltery. The smeltery was huge, placed in the center of Headquarters. With it they can ''double the things they smelt. The team discovered that they can commit to evil which rewards them with a special staff. The staff gives them an ability to spawn minions. Those minions can help you dig below and collect resources. The team also built built The Nether portal and within the Nether, they found new mobs called imps. Moon Arc LnD came up with an idea to build a rocket and fly to the moon. The team decided that Rewas will be the first personon moon. It took some episodes, but they officially built up a their first rocket. Before flying, Rewas took some obsidian so he could construct a portal on moon and connect it to Earth so the team could easily travel between two worlds. Rewas also took Shell storage, along with redstone block, to the moon so if something goes wrong, he could transfer his mind to his clone on Earth. After he arrived to the moon, Rewas failed to construct a portal a few times, so he returned to Earth via his clone and reunited with LnD and Doublepulse. He has seen how the original portal was constructed on Earth, so he again returned to his original body which was on the Moon and successfully built a portal there. There was a problem. He used the same dial code that was set on Earth, so after he returned to Earth via Portal on the moon, no one could travel back to the moon, causing the mission fail. LnD built another rocket and he went to the moon to fix the problem. Tropics Arc Pina Colada is the source of travel to another world called Tropics. LnD, Doublepulse and Rewas drank Pina Colada and they were transported to that world. Spin-offs Farming Dude LnD appears in his own spin-off series called Farming Dude, in which he tried to build the biggest farm in B-Team World. DinoZoo LnD appears in one of the Attack of the B-Team spin-off series called DinoZoo. Together with Rewas and Kreks, they will try to build a Zoo for Dinos. Abilities and Powers Morphing Like everyone else in B-Team World, LnD has an ability to morph into his previously slained mobs/people. LnD mostly morphs into a bat for flying and faster travelling. Advanced Genetics After discovering how to make advanced genetics or "genes", LnD developed his, Rewas and Doublepulse's genes with super abilities. Those abilities are eating grass, more health, teleportation and zero damage from falling from any height. Although, if a person dies while having advanced genetics, the person loses all those genetics. Category:AOTB Players